Easter! (2016)
Wednesday March 30th, 2016 10:03:00AM "Can you believe it? For the SIXTH year in a row, someone has jumped the Easter Bunny and stolen all his Easter Eggs! Head over to Easter Meadow north of the Carnival to help the Easter Bunny and Investigator Kaine track down the bandits and recover the stolen eggs! Our Easter event will run until April 17th at Noon PDT (at which point you won't be able to find any more Easter Eggs or clues), but you'll be able to turn in Eggs at the carnival until April 22nd (at Noon)." This Special Event can be started in one of two ways: : Either go to Investigator Kaine standing next to Sasha in the Haven Castle District and activate his Quest The Easter Bandit!, or head straight to the Fairgrounds and the Event Gate that has appeared heading 'Up' and pass through to the Easter Meadow. There are a total of 11 Quests given in this Event, with a multitude of rewards gained, as well as a new pet (if you haven't received it already from an earlier year). Unlike most Special Events, the Map Zones to be searched here are generated from Treasure Maps gained from Investigator Kaine, with each subsequent Map being both larger and more Energy intensive to complete. *The Easter Bandit! *Feel out the Forest! *Scour the Swamp! *Delve into the Desert! *Investigate the Mountains! *Slink through the Dungeons! *The Easter Bandit's Lair Below is the collection Quest that has the final reward of the Easter Pet. *Operation Easter Egg Recovery There are also three Daily Event Quests that can be done and redone to gain Easter Stubs for purchasing the items from Stinky the stub vendor. *For the Children *Easter Basket Weaving *Flowers of the Season Event Items Quest Items= ' Easter Stub Pack' A pack of 10 Easter Stubs, which can be used to buy Easter customization items. You can get these by questing, too! Price: Bush Bucks x10 |-| Energy Items= ' Easter Candy' A handful of easter candy. Instantly awards 25% of your maximum energy! Price: Easter Stub x6 Custom Items (1)= ' Chicken Hat' Bok Bok Bok Bkawk!!! Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Floppy Bunny Ears' They're so soft! Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Cracked Egg Hat' For all those Humpty-Dumpty re-enactments. Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Bunny Nose' This cute bunny nose goes on like glasses. Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Egg Belt Buckle' An egg shaped belt buckle. Price: Easter Stub x12 |-| Custom Items (2)= ' Chocolate Sword' 100% chance to increase deliciousness! Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Egg Cape' A cape with an easter egg on it. Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Egg Statue' A beautiful, hand-carved easter egg statue for your house. Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Basket Hat' I don't think you're using that right. Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Nest Hat' Someone hasn't washed their hair in a long, long time. Price: Easter Stub x12 |-| Custom Items (3)= ' Daffodil Sword' Finally you can whack foliage with other foliage. No special mods. Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Pastel Cape' All the colors of the pastel rainbow. Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Easter Bow' Wear this in your cape slot - it shows up on your front! Price: Easter Stub x12 ' Easter House Basket' Take a little bit of easter home with you. Price: Easter Stub x12 Category:Special Events